The Colour Violet
by Katrina Morgan
Summary: Violet, a feisty young girl is thrown into the clutches of our favorite criminal, Jim Moriarty. Will her temper and mouth save her, or will she be easily destroyed?


**Hello fellow fictioners!**

**Are you ready for the story? Well I am :) I'm not quite sure if the story description came out so I shall try once more...**

**Violet, a feisty young girl is thrown into the clutches of the infamous criminal, Jim Moriarty. Will her temper and tongue save her, or will she be easily destroyed? **

**In my opinion Violet is about 15 or 16 years old, but clever for her age. **

**Sebastian is also in here! Okay so I suck at summaries... Give me a chance anyways? Pleeeeeeeeeeease?**

The flaring lights danced across the building. Police tape was being wrapped. Radios were taking and crowds listening. More question than answers came up, no surprise there. No onlookers knew anything, neither do the reporters. This is the scene of a crime. Fortunately for her, this is her city and she knows her way in and around it. Her lithe body had no problem jogging to the hidden back entrance, and slipping through the partially open gate.

…

My heart was beating overtime from the adrenaline.

"Jesus, I need to do some cardio." I said to myself. I was just about to slink into the backdoor when a menacing red dot appeared on my chest. This cannot be happening. I could see a large gun pointed directly at me. Realizing that this was probably part of the swat team I relaxed, knowing I wasn't guilty of any crime.

"Whoa whoa whoa, I'm not the guilty one!"

"Yeah well I am." A deep male voice retorted. Panic drained everything out of me.

"Oh shit. I guess this is where I beg for my life?" I could hear what must have been the real police nearing.

"No time for that. Let's go!" He pushed me forward roughly and grabbed my arm. Fear crashed over me, but he didn't shoot yet. Sneaking around against my dad's wishes was always asking for trouble, but this I wasn't expecting. I knew that it was better to escape with injury than to not escape at all, and I couldn't act like a perfect target, which I was nearing to be.

"What? No! I'll scream!"

"And I'll shoot. RUN." He pulled me into a sprint after pushing me through the gate. Were the police really as ignorant as not to have patrols around the back exits? Idiots. We ran solid for at least 3 blocks, down alleys and deserted roads, until he slammed me against the side of a building, pinning me there with his chest.

"Please let me go. I don't know what you look like and –" He cut me off with his chuckling. I felt provoked and vulnerable. So I took a more defensive route.

"If you start to undress me, I swear I will scream until my heart stops beating." He stepped away and raised an eyebrow, the first time I looked at him properly.

"Well not today sweetheart. You're a bit young for me anyway. I like experience." Was that cockiness I heard?! What kind of a criminal was he, and what the hell with the British accent!? I glared at him, not breaking eye contact until the gun drew my attention. He was still carrying it, and it was huge… how did he run with it?

"You're a sniper? Who were you targeting?"

"Common enemy."

"Oh that must be why the police are so happy."

" You speak like that to me again and you'll find yourself without a tongue. I'm still the one holding a striker, and you're still just a little girl in a very bad situation."

As a girl who grew up without a mom, I developed tricks to stop myself from getting hurt. But being called a 'little girl' reminded me of all the times I couldn't be one. So I shut up and locked eyes with him. I was washed over with memories of my mom's last raspy breath. The bruises that covered her mutilated body, and the way she looked at me when the machines couldn't get her heart to beat anymore.

"This is nothing. I will shut up, but do know that this is not close to the worst I've seen." Not being able to hold eye contact any longer, I looked away. The slightest of outward breaths came from him, and he shifted his weight.

"I have to pack up the gun. You stay right there." I said nothing as he disassembled the gun, and put the pieces into a duffle bag. Knowing that the gun was in pieces, I picked the last possible second to mutter "Like hell" and sprint as fast as I could to get away from the man. I heard a gunshot that pierced the wall, half a foot from where my head was. I skittered to a stop before another shot came from the unknown source, raising my arms in surrender.

"Turn around and walk backwards towards me." I did so, my heart pounding. When a got to him, a hand gun was being pointed at my head. Well that seems obvious.

"Lie on the ground." I did so without hesitation. Once the weapon was in the bag, on his shoulder, he pulled me up roughly.

"I would handcuff you, but that would slow us down." I looked up at him, hoping he got the point that I was not going to die without a fight. But his blue eyes weren't angry, they weren't even violent. Even without the anger, he seized my arm and started running, with more caution this time.

Another couple of blocks and we stopped. What did I say about cardio? Oh yeah, mine sucks. I could hardly breathe, and his grip felt oppressive so I yanked my arm away. Seconds later, a large black car pulled up, he opened the door and half pushed me in, following after. What did I get myself into?

"Well if I'm going to be your prisoner, hostage, whatever, I might as well know your name."

"Sebastian. And yours is?" A ha. The light bulb went off and it all makes perfect sense. Well, most of it.

"Don't play dumb with me Sebastian Moran. And thank you for keeping me in the dark this whole time. This was all a set up, you were waiting for me in the back, I don't know why you didn't kill me already but I almost wish you did. I don't know what he wants with me, but I'm not a fool, and I do not want my fate left with him."

"What?"

"James Moriarty."

**Tehehe there's my attempt at a dramatic ending! So how was it? Let me know if you'd like to see Sherlock and Watson later on :) I have some interesting ideas and look forward to putting them in action!** **It might get steamier later on when Mr. Sex shows up! But nothing crazy :P Please review and let me know how I can make it better!**


End file.
